A driving assistance device has been known which creates map data used for, for example, driving assistance. Patent Literature 1 discloses a vehicle map data creating device which detects the side ends of the road and creates, on the basis of one of the detected side ends, data for the relative position of the other side end, thereby creating map data without increasing data capacity.